


Baldness

by Rsjessen



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Love, M/M, baldness, twu wuw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsjessen/pseuds/Rsjessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly knew that it bothered Bossuet that he has lost his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baldness

Joly knew that it bothered Bossuet that he has lost his hair. 

Sure, it didn’t look bad, actually it kind of suited him, and sure Bossuet soon found out that Musichetta loves running her hands over his bald head whenever she has the chance, which he most certainly enjoys. 

But Bossuet actually liked his hair. He liked that it was thick and a bit crusty and all over the place, he liked that it kept his head warmer when he’d forgotten his hat, or dropped his hat, or burned his hat or whatever else he had done to it. Most of all he liked the way Joly would sometimes bury his face into the hair and sniff it, even though they both knew Joly was terrified of catching anything that might be hidden in the nest of black curly hair (and with Bossuet, who knew what that could be?).

But when Joly ran his hands over Bossuet’s scalp one day, sighing a breath of relief and whispering: “thank god, you can’t get lice anymore,” and then started listing all the types of deceases lice could carry, Bossuet decided it wasn’t all that bad anyway.


End file.
